


Love and Joy Come to You

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Love and Joy Come to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



**Title:** Love and Joy Come to You  
 **Pairings:** Remus/Sirius, Harry/Draco, Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1700  
 **Content:** Sixty-nine, rimming, anal, comeplay, finger-fucking  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. Written for [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/). A little something for you for Christmas, darling. ♥ Title comes from "The Wassail Song".

_Christmas Past_

"Remember Christmas sixth year," Sirius said. "When James thought he'd finally got through to Lily but just ending up wanking the second he walked into the dorm and didn't know we were in your bed?"

Remus would have sighed except his mouth was full of Sirius's cock. He slowly slid his mouth up the length before licking the head with the flat of his tongue.

"Is this what you usually think about when you blow me?" he asked, his hand stroking up and down the shaft while he spoke. "James's severe case of blue balls?"

Sirius laughed and rolled Remus's balls in his hand. "I usually think about how much I want your come on my face or your cock in my arse."

Remus groaned and shifted his hips. "Why, then, are we talking about James and Lily?"

"We're not." Sirius bent his head and licked the head of Remus's cock.

"A much better use of your mouth," Remus said, thrusting into Sirius's warm, wet mouth. He swallowed as much as he could of Sirius's length, matching Sirius's movements.

Pressing a fingertip to Sirius's hole, Remus grinned at the needy sound that slipped out of Sirius's mouth and the way he pushed back against Remus's finger, trying to pull him deeper.

Remus put a hand on Sirius' hip and bobbed his head, sucking Sirius and thrusting his own hips in perfect rhythm. His finger pressed further inside, sliding in and out of Sirius's arsehole. Remus wanted to fuck him, wanted to feel that tight arse around him, but then Sirius did that thing with his tongue and Remus remembered how very much he loved coming down Sirius's throat.

He could always fuck him at James's and Lily's after Christmas dinner.

"Mmm." Remus hummed around Sirius's cock and Sirius sucked harder on Remus's cock in response, both of them getting closer. Moving his mouth faster, Remus crooked his finger and Sirius rocked his hips forward, nearly gagging Remus. Not one to be easily deterred, Remus redoubled his effort and swallowed around Sirius's length, taking him deep into his throat.

" _Fuck_ ," Sirius gasped. Then he, too, actively began trying to make Remus come, pressing his fingers to Remus's perineum as he sucked his length.

In a blur of wet slurping sounds, muffled groans, and a high pitched keening sound that was surely not his own, Remus felt his balls drawing up and pressed a second finger to Sirius's hole, swallowing greedily as Sirius came, his pulsing cock filling Remus's mouth. Remus rolled his hips twice and sucked in a breath through his nose as he stilled and came into Sirius's perfect mouth.

He licked Sirius's length, cleaning every last drop while Sirius did the same before turning around in the bed and lying down beside Remus.

"Happy Christmas, Moony." Sirius tugged the duvet up over his shoulders, clearly intending to fall back asleep.

"We've got to get up you know," Remus said, running his hand over Sirius's bare arse. "Lily won't be pleased if we're late for supper."

"James won't be pleased if we walk in on him doing her over the kitchen table like last year," Sirius mumbled into his pillow.

Remus yawned and rolled so he was nestled behind Sirius. Maybe just a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anything.

_Christmas Present_

"Draco," Harry protested, even though he knew resistance was futile, "I don't want to be late to Christmas supper with your parents."

"Mum loves you," Draco replied, his thumbs brushing the edge of Harry's arsehole. "And Father recognises that an alliance with you is a wise move on my part." Draco then licked a wide stripe over Harry's hole, and the laugh that had threatened to erupt was lost as Harry gasped and pushed his hips back.

Draco pointed his tongue and pressed the tip inside him and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head. He braced one hand on the shower wall and wrapped the other around his cock, stroking himself while Draco licked and sucked at his arse.

"Jesus," Harry groaned, his forehead pressed to the cold tiles. He could come like this, it wouldn't take much. But that wasn't what he wanted, not today.

He took a half-step forward, then turned and looked down at Draco who was still on his knees, hair plastered to his head, cock hard between his thighs.

"Get up here," he said, tugging at Draco's arm. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pressing their wet bodies together. Reaching for his cock, Harry sighed when Draco returned the favour.

Harry slid his hand around Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

"Going to fuck me?" Draco asked when they broke apart, a smirk flirting at the corner of his mouth, his lips just a hairs breadth away from Harry's.

Harry barely recognised his voice as he gave one last squeeze to Draco's cock. "Turn around."

Draco braced his hands against the wall and spread his legs and Harry wanted Draco so much it took his breath away. Stepping up behind him, Harry slid his cock along the crevice of Draco's arse.

"Thought you didn't want to be late," Draco goaded him, canting his hips back.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and parted Draco's cheeks with the other. He pressed forward slowly, pushing the head of his cock into Draco's hole.

Draco's head dropped forward as he pushed back, taking every inch of Harry inside him. Once he was fully seated, Harry pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's neck as he allowed Draco a moment to adjust. When Draco squeezed around him, Harry pulled out and then pushed back in, establishing a slow, smooth rhythm.

"Feels good," Harry said. He reached around Draco's hip and took his cock in hand, wanking him in time with his thrusts. Draco met his every thrust, pushing back against him and then surging forward into his fist.

Harry closed his eyes and let his body tell Draco how he felt about him.

"Harder," Draco said breathlessly. Harry snapped his hips forward and Draco moaned.

"Fuck, yes." Harry slammed into him over and over, sending them spiraling over the edge.

Letting his head fall to Draco's shoulder as he caught his breath, Harry smiled as Draco reached back and rubbed his hand over Harry's hip.

The afternoon would be spent at Malfoy Manor and Boxing Day would see all the children home from their respective mothers. But this moment belonged to just Harry and Draco.

"Draco," Harry said softly.

"I know, Harry."

_Christmas Future_

James gripped the sheets as Teddy slowly sank down on to his cock. Teddy thought for sure James was going to come and couldn't resist clenching his muscles.

"Fuck," James said, breathing hard.

Teddy ran his hands up James's chest, admiring how it had filled out the last few years. They'd only been together six months, but Teddy had been eyeing James for far longer than was entirely appropriate.

"Are you trying to kill me, Teddy?" James said as Teddy's fingertips lingered over one of his nipples.

"Oh, no," Teddy replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "This is just the first of many opportunities to ride you."

Teddy lifted himself up and sank back down, eyes never leaving James's face. His pupils were blown wide and he sucked in a breath every time Teddy took him all the way inside again.

Once he found a rhythm, Teddy started stroking himself. James's hands moved to Teddy's inner thighs, brushing tantalisingly close to his sac, before gripping the muscles of his legs as he started thrusting.

"That's it, Jamie," Teddy said. "Fuck me."

James looked up at him and Teddy recognised the competitive glint in his eye. He quickened his pace, fairly bouncing on James's lap, his hand flying over his cock. James's fingers dug into his legs, almost painfully, but Teddy didn't care. James felt so good as he stretched and filled him.

"Come on," James said, his hips jerking frantically as Teddy ground down onto him, tightening around James's cock until he cried out, his body seizing beneath Teddy as he came inside Teddy.

Teddy pushed his cock into his fist and groaned as he came all over James's stomach and chest. Teddy sat panting, trying to catch his breath as James's cock softened and slipped out of Teddy's arse. Teddy knew, if they wanted, James could be ready to go again in minutes.

Instead, Teddy shifted and leaned over him, licking his own come from James's abdomen.

"God, you're filthy," James said, fingers carding in Teddy's hair.

"You think this is filthy?" Teddy looked up at James, very aware he had his own come all over his lips. "Just wait." Teddy dipped his fingers into a pool of come at James's navel and then pressed his fingers to James's arsehole.

James spread his thighs, his cock already starting to stir. Teddy used his other hand to gather more come and stroke up the length of James's cock.

"You're right," James said. " _That's_ filthy."

Teddy kept both hands moving, two fingers rubbing inside James while he continued stroking him, occasionally dipping his head to lick yet another stray drop of come from his stomach.

Teddy watched as James fell apart, again. He hoped he'd have many more years in which to memorise the look of utter bliss on James face as he came.

Pressing a kiss to each of James's thighs, Teddy crawled back up his body and reached for his wand on the bedside table. Cleaning them both up, Teddy yawned widely. James was already half asleep, his entire body seemingly boneless.

Flicking his wand, Teddy dimmed the lights.

"Happy Christmas, Jamie," Teddy said, pressing a kiss to James's cheek.

"Best Christmas ever," James murmured and rolled toward Teddy.

"Because I rode you?" Teddy said, laughing.

"No, you prat," James replied, sounding more awake than he had a moment ago. "Because now everyone knows about us, that we're together." He splayed his hand over Teddy's chest and Teddy felt warmth spread through him from more than just James's touch.


End file.
